


Control

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Pre-Threesome, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike took Jim under his wing, and showed him the ropes in a most unconventional way. Jim's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brighteyed-jill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brighteyed-jill).



If Jim had known where Pike’s dare would take him at the time, Jim probably wouldn’t have taken it in the first place. He loved where he was at now, wouldn’t give it up for the world, but he’d changed a lot in the three years he’d been at the Academy. Then being promoted to Captain so suddenly, so unexpectedly at such a young age, had forced him to grow up real quick.

Jim knew that if not for Pike, he wouldn’t have made it this far. It’s why he didn’t mind his position kneeling under Pike’s desk sucking the older man’s cock as he talked on the comm as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Because it wasn’t. This was Jim’s place, and he knew it. He loved it. He didn’t touch his hard, dripping cock, knew better than to hump against Pike’s leg. Pike would let him come at his say so and at no other time. Jim had learned that quickly. So well trained was he that it was hard to find release with Pike’s command.

He didn’t try to roll his shoulders to lessen the ache there because he knew it would do no good with his arms secured together from wrist to elbow, making his back arch, pushing his chest up to expose his cherry tipped nipples where they were trapped by harsh clips. A chain connected each of his nipple rings, and Pike would tug on it when he wanted Jim to take more. Like at this instant, a sharp pull had Jim moaning low in his throat and sinking down completely on the flesh in his mouth, swallowing repeatedly as it entered his throat.

Jim held himself still, not attempting to pull back as Pike kept up the pressure on the chain, using his throat muscles to squeeze around the sensitive head, while his tongue traced the veins, and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. He breathed through his nose, though it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until black spots began dancing in his vision that Pike let up the tension, letting Jim pull back and take a deep breath though never letting Pike slip from his mouth.

Only when Pike’s call finally ended did he allow himself to fuck Jim’s mouth. A sudden flick of a switch set the large plug up Jim’s ass to vibrate randomly causing him to moan loudly. The vibrations traveled through Pike’s cock, causing him to moan in turn and fist his hands in Jim’s hair, using him as he wished. It didn’t take long after that, the addition of Jim’s moans enough to set him off, and when Pike finally did come, Jim caught it all in his mouth, savoring every drop, not allowing any to escape. Jim nursed on Pike’s flesh until he went limp, cleaning it before letting it go, knowing that he was too sensitive now to continue.

Pike pulled back looking down at Jim, a fond expression on his face. “Let me see it.”

Jim opened his mouth, showing that he indeed hadn’t swallowed Pike’s come yet.

“Good boy,” Pike said. “Come give me a kiss.”

Jim moaned softly as he stiffly rose to his feet, the plug forcing itself deeper in his ass, pressing harder against his prostate as it sped up. His knees popped in protest, but finally standing he leaned forward, sharing his treat with Pike.

Pike’s tongue swooped in, tasting himself in Jim. It was a heady combination. He pulled Jim to sit on his thigh, knowing that the position would put even more pressure on the plug in his pet’s ass. He smiled at the need whimper that it pulled from Jim’s lips.

As Pike pulled back from the kiss, Jim licked his lips clean before finally swallowing his treat, wishing there was more, never able to get enough of Pike. So far gone was he, that he didn’t notice that he was rocking his hips, shifting the plug inside him, until a sharp smack on his ass, caused him to freeze, wide-eyed.

“None of that,” Pike ordered. “Do you need to be punished, pet?

“No,” Jim whimpered. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. He had more control than that.

“Should I let you come? Do you feel like you deserve it?”

“Oh please, sir,” Jim begged. Shore leave had begun ten days ago, and he had not had release since three days prior to that. Pike had been waiting for him at the transported pad, and Jim had already been hard for him, hadn’t softened since.

“Very well. But you owe me.”  
Jim’s eyes went wide at the implication, but agreed anyway, willing to do just about anything for release. “Yes, sir.”

“Come for me then.” Pike’s voice was like velvet on iron, a sexy smoothness over a hard control.

Jim obeyed, crying out with the force of it. His body bowing back so far, that Pike’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in place as Jim road out the waves of his orgasm. Jim couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted. When he finally finished, he collapsed against Pike’s chest, boneless with pleasure and exhaustion. He whimpered slightly as the plug stepped up its pace again and his cock tried to rise to the occasion, but failed for the moment.

Pike let him rest for a moment before reminding him, “You’ve made a mess, pet. Clean it up.

Jim sank to his knees and got busy cleaning up his come off Pike stomach. It was good, but not as good as Pike’s. Noting that Pike was hard again, he bent to take him into his mouth as Pike’s preferred position when he was in such a state was to be inside Jim, but Pike’s words made him pause.

“How are things going with your pet? Is he still causing problems?”

“No, sir. Spock has learned his place. He is still willful, but I do not want break him of that. He will overcome his hesitation given time.”

“Very good, pet. Have you tested his limits yet?”

Jim nuzzled at Pike’s balls, taking in the rich musky scent before answering. “Yes, sir. We have only just begun. He is capable of taking so much more than humans, yet he does not fully trust in my ability to contain him if he gives up control completely.”

Nodding, Pike scooted forward, spreading his legs farther apart, exposing his hole. “Keep me informed of the situation. I look forward to seeing him fully trained.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim stated before delving in, knowing what was expected of him. He moaned in pleasure at the earthy taste that greeted him as his tongue circled Pike’s hole before burrowing in seeking more. He made a mental note to teach Spock to do this. The Vulcan had a lovely oral fixation that just needed to be put to use. He hoped Pike would be pleased with the final product. Spock still had a lot of training left to go, and Jim was going to enjoy every minute of it, just as he had enjoyed his own.


End file.
